Starfleet uniform (late 2360s-early 2370s)
In the late 2360s, the Starfleet uniform was changed from the previous design, mainly switching the division color to the shoulders. ( ) The next major redesign occurred in 2373. However, this uniform continued to be used on the and on the until the USS Voyager's return from being trapped in the Delta Quadrant in 2378. ( ; ; , et al.) The material used for making these Starfleet uniforms consisted of synthetic polymers, and possessed a molecular structure that indicated that they were made with replication technology. ( ) Standard duty uniform By the year 2369, Starfleet had introduced a new standard duty uniform, a less formal uniform than the previous version which reversed the familiar two-tone arrangement of black over department colors from the previous uniform style. The combadge was updated around this time with the new Starfleet insignia, although some flag officer uniforms still used the previous design. The new uniform was a loose-fitting, two-piece black jumpsuit with division color on the shoulders, usually worn with an open collar over a purplish-gray mock-turtleneck shirt. Under the uniform jacket and shirt was an undershirt with the same bluish violet-gray of the mock turtleneck. Comparable to a utility jumpsuit, the uniform was first used aboard space stations before eventually coming into service aboard starships in 2371, beginning with the , , USS Voyager, and the USS Equinox. Despite being worn in conjunction with the more formal duty uniform, the new variant eventually came into exclusive use aboard starships before its retirement in 2373. ( ; ; ) After the starship Voyager was transported back to the 20th century from 2373, and several members of the crew were forced to interact with the locals; Rain Robinson, who had the most contact with the Voyager crew, made the observation of The Doctor's uniform, stating that he was "a guy with the worst, ''worst taste in clothing I have ever seen." ( ) File:Kathryn Janeway, 2371.jpg|Kathryn Janeway in the 2370s-style command red uniform with 2370s style combadge File:Miles O'Brien, 2369.jpg|Miles O'Brien in ops gold with 2360s style combadge File:The Doctor, 2378.jpg|The Doctor in sciences blue with 2370s style combadge Engineer's overcoat B'Elanna Torres wore a functional overcoat over her traditional uniform. It mirrored the uniform design, with gold shoulder coloring. As well as adding an additional layer for protection, it provided small pockets for tools. (VOY Season 4) Maternity uniform Maternity versions of the uniforms were also available, consisting of a uniform top that, instead of being tucked in as on the standard uniform, flared out below the waist. ( ) Uniform undershirt This uniform was worn with two layers of shirts under the uniform jacket. The first layer was the long sleeve blue-gray color mock-turtleneck upon which the wearer's rank insignia was worn. This shirt was visible when the jacket was worn, and beneath this was either a female or male undershirt of the same blue-gray color. There were two versions of undershirts available. A sleeveless undershirt that was tucked into the uniform pants just below the breast, but lower than the previous undershirt. This undershirt also had a lower neckline with less material used on the shoulders when compared to the previous version. ( ) A short sleeved tee was also used, tucked into the pants at the waistline. This style was worn by both sexes. ( ) File:Starfleet uniform shirt 2370s.jpg|Tuvok wears a long-sleeve undershirt with insignia and combadge File:Starfleet uniform female undershirt 2370s.jpg|Kathryn Janeway wearing the sleeveless undershirt File:Starfleet uniform male undershirt 2370s.jpg|Tom Paris wearing the short sleeved undershirt Flag officer uniform Alynna Nechayev wearing the 2370s flag officer uniform]] The last version of the flag officer uniform from the previous style was retained while these uniforms were in use. These uniforms were retired in 2374 for the next design. ( ; ) Dress uniform The dress uniform style from the previous uniform was retained while this uniform was in use. This uniform style was used by Starfleet until its retirement in 2374, though officers aboard the used it (though sparingly) throughout their mission in the Delta Quadrant. ( ; ) Combat jacket For situations that called for a Starfleet officer to serve in hazardous battle operations, a ground combat jacket was available by 2373. Made of a harder, more durable substance than standard uniforms, the combat jacket was worn like body armor over the standard duty uniform. Consisting of a black, textured material, the uniform's only distinguishing feature was a thick line of division color running across the yoke. ( ) .|While the jacket clearly provided added protection against bodily harm, it is unclear if the armor was able to withstand phaser fire.}} External link * Excursion uniform in gray, excursion-type uniform]] Available to officers serving aboard starships as early as 2371, gray jumpsuits were worn during certain away missions if conditions warranted. In 2373, officers from the starship Voyager wore these gray uniforms on a rock climbing excursion on an alien planet. Marked by a stripe of division color across the chest, these jumpsuits were tight-fitting and trimmed in a metallic-silver material. Allowing for more taxing physical activity, these uniforms were worn with specialized boots with treads better suited to mountainous or more rugged terrain. ( ) Uniforms similar to these were worn beneath environmental suits. ( ) Training uniform and Henley in gray training uniforms]] Similar in make to the excursion-type uniforms in use aboard starships in the 2370s, the training uniform was a gray, short-sleeved jumpsuit worn with specialized boots bearing enhanced treads. The uniform style lacked any rank insignia, noticeably in the collar area as the jumpsuit had an open neck. Female styles had a lower, but narrower open neck than their male counterparts. These uniforms were used in situations in which increased physical activity warranted something less confining and more flexible than the standard duty uniform. Marked by a strip of division color running across the chest and down the sleeves, these uniforms had low collars and were tight-fitting. ( ) Flight suit During their participation in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally in 2377, USS Voyager officers Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torres, and Harry Kim donned special flight suits. Consisting of sleek, tight-fitting jumpsuits, the flight suits were black and gray with stark white shoulders and red trim. The uniforms featured high collars and distinctive closures running down the front. ( ) Medical attire Scrubs , Bashir, and a Bolian orderly wearing scrubs in 2373]] During surgical sessions, scrubs were provided to doctors in a blue-gray in color. These scrubs were worn by medical personnel in battlefield hospitals. ( ) Patient attire Patients wore a plain blue garment while receiving care in battlefield hospitals. ( ) Cadet uniform in a cadet uniform, 2372]] By the early-2370s, the Starfleet cadet uniform was modified to keep it distinct from the standard duty uniform. Retaining the same basic shape and style of the previous design, the new uniform was now gray instead of black with division color shoulders. With this modification, all visible rank insignia was also removed. While this uniform saw use through 2374, a new cadet uniform was introduced to some cadets as early as 2372. ( ) , this new cadet's uniform was clearly introduced to make it more distinguishable from the increasingly-prevalent DS9-style uniform. The uniform continued service on the likes of Cadet Nog through the sixth season, before his eventual promotion. Interestingly, while Nog's uniform would remain unchanged, the episodes and indicate a radical redesign of the cadet uniform taking place as early as 2372, around the time of the departure of the training vessel ''Valiant''.}} Other features baldric]] Depending on their various circumstances and traditions, some Starfleet officers were allowed to augment their uniforms with the addition of cultural items. Klingon Starfleet officer Worf wore a baldric displaying various family emblems throughout his tenure in Starfleet. ( ) Ferengi cadet Nog wore a headdress traditional among his people. ( ) Scientists sometimes also adorned their Starfleet uniforms differently than other officers, wearing lab coats over their standard uniforms. ( ) Rank insignia Insignia contained a microscopic identification code, which included the ship name. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** Season 1 (all episodes) ** Season 2 (all episodes) ** Season 3 (all episodes) ** Season 4 (all episodes) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (photograph only) ** (flashback only) * (all episodes) * Films ** Uniform undershirts * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information The Starfleet uniforms introduced in the 2360s and '70s were designed by TNG, DS9, and VOY veteran costume designer Robert Blackman, based upon William Ware Theiss' designs from The Original Series and . The Starfleet uniforms designed by Robert Blackman for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine was intended to set the look of the new show apart from The Next Generation and set a different tone. The uniforms, with their rolled up sleeves, seemed to indicate that the alien station on which the show was set was far from the sleek and clean . Blackman commented: The thing that interests me is the reversal on ''The Next Generation. Starfleet uniforms have a very dignified and ennobling kind of appearance with that very vertical, perfectly done, military-esque kind of structure. In Deep Space Nine, we've taken it in another direction. It's very utilitarian. It's a cross between a NASA jumpsuit and a mechanics jumpsuit. They're very loose fitting and they have those t-shirts, and some people roll up their sleeves so they look like men at work. I like the notion of a kind of looser and more accessible design. There's something about the dignity that was just so wonderful in The Next Generation, but it's a little bit standoffish. There's a kind of propriety about it, and now we've got these guys who kind of open their jackets and their shirts and push their sleeves up and get down to it. It's a very hands-on existence. It's fascinating to me''". (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, p 131) It is notable that this variant's science uniforms, although referred to as blue (such as in ) are visibly closer to green. While had been designed for the feature Star Trek: Generations, a last minute decision abandoned them in favor of using a mix of TNG and DS9/VOY-style costumes. In the film, many Enterprise-D crewmembers started off in the TNG uniform, then switched to the DS9/VOY uniform at random points during the film. Reportedly, time was so short that actors Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner and LeVar Burton had to "borrow" uniforms made for DS9 stars Avery Brooks and Colm Meaney and VOY stars Robert Duncan McNeill and Garrett Wang, respectively. Generations was the only example of the two uniforms being worn alongside one another by any crew, DS9 producers generally using the TNG-style uniforms to indicate that the wearer served on a starship or, as in the episodes and , at Starfleet Command. One of the few variants of the uniform also appeared in Generations, Captain Picard wearing the standard jumpsuit-style version, with a black, barely visible, belt buckle. The uniform went on to be the uniform of choice on Voyager, where it remained even after the crew made contact with Earth in mid-season 4 and became aware of the First Contact redesign. Variants of this uniform style were seen in (copied by con artists) and , in the holoprogram [[The Voyager Encounter#Uniforms|The Voyager Encounter]]. This uniform style is also seen in more episodes than any other uniform style, being featured in the first four-and-a-half seasons of DS9 and during Voyager s entire run (adding up to eleven and a half seasons worth of episodes) as well as an episode of TNG and one film. External links * * * de:Sternenflottenuniform (2366-2373) ja:宇宙艦隊の制服（2360年代後期から2370年代初期） Starfleet uniform 09